The Touch
by Rachel Wilder
Summary: Kevin has always been the "big brother" but does he still have the touch?


The Touch by Rachel Wilder

Author's Notes:  This story was written for Princessfish on the occasion of her 23rd birthday who asked for a story where Adam and Kevin talk...

Rating:  PG

Kevin ran the plane down the edge of the boat. He smiled. The project was really starting to come together and it felt so good to accomplish something so big, so tangible. His dad hadn't been able to spend as much time on it since the whole blow-up with the city and the FBI showing up, but they still got at least an hour a week out here in the garage working on manipulating the wood along the bows of the boat.  
  
"Yo!"  
  
Kevin pivoted his chair to find Adam Rove at the door. "Hey, you looking for Joan?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, is she around?" Adam asked as he stepped into the garage.  
  
"Sorry, dude. She went to the mall with my mom, something about shoes, but they left at least an hour ago. You want to wait?"  
  
Adam looked around the garage, trying to decide, then pulled over a crate and sat down. "Sure, nothing else happening today."  
  
Kevin nodded, then turned his attention back to the boat.  
  
"So, looks like you caught Jane's boat mojo," Adam offered.  
  
Kevin stopped and turned again so he was facing Adam. "You're an interesting kid, Rove. And my sister seems to like you, and my mom sure does and she's picky, but, you see, I'm the big brother and that means I have to be a bit more suspicious."  
  
Adam didn't reply, a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"You gonna hurt my sister?" Kevin asked.  
  
Adam shook his head. "Why would I hurt Jane?"  
  
"Hey, I'm required by Big Brother Code to ask. And I'll be watching you."  
  
Adam looked behind him and then back at Kevin. "Watching me?"  
  
"Keeping my eye on you…making sure you don't screw up."  
  
Adam looked at Kevin, his face covered with confusion. "Is this because I dumped you?"  
  
"Dumped?" Kevin asked, then realized that Adam was talking about the day he knocked Kevin out of his chair, "no, don't worry about that. Pretty much the first thing they teach you in rehab is what to do if you fall out of the chair. I'm not a china doll, I won't break."  
  
"Well, I was sorry about it…and well, I don't like bein' grabbed," Adam replied, stumbling slightly over his words.  
  
"Hey, it's a bad habit of mine…but sometimes it's the only way I can stop someone. Can't really hop up and get in their face, if you know what I mean," Kevin said.  
  
Adam nodded. "Yeah…that would be…"  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes. "It's not the tragedy of the world, Rove. Now, you hurt my sister and then we'll have to talk about tragedy."  
  
Adam nodded, his face solemn. "I like Jane…she…makes me feel grounded, like I'm part of the world again."  
  
"And that whole thing where you didn't speak to her and consistently hurt her feelings for like a month?"  
  
Adam sighed and stood up from the crate. He walked over and ran his hand along the smooth wood of the boat. "That was different. That was Joan."  
  
"See, that's what I don't get about you, Adam…what's with the two names?" Kevin asked.  
  
Adam stopped rubbing the wood and turned once again to face Kevin. "I don't know, dude. It's like there's Jane…and then there's Joan. I know they're the same person…but they aren't…"  
  
Kevin reached over and patted down Adam's pockets. "Seriously, you're not smoking anything?"  
  
Adam looked at him, confused. "Smoking? Nah, I don't do that."  
  
Kevin reached up and clapped Adam on the arm. "Rove, you're a weird kid, but you might be the right match for Joan."  
  
The garage door opened and Joan stuck her head in. "Hey, Adam…what are you doing here?"  
  
"We were just having a little talk," Kevin replied as Adam walked over and gave Joan a small hug.  
  
Joan broke from the embrace and looked Adam up and down. "You're okay, aren't you? He didn't threaten you or anything?"  
  
"Yo, he was cool, Jane," Adam replied.  
  
"Be nice to my friends," she warned Kevin. In response her brother threw his arms up in surrender. "Let's get out of here, Adam."  
  
Joan took Adam by the arm and headed him back toward the house.  
  
"Have fun!" Kevin called behind them. Adam turned and smiled weakly, throwing a feeble wave back at Kevin.  
  
Kevin picked up the plane and began working on the boat again. "Still have the touch…"


End file.
